


Serious Plan

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part 1 of the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge: Mashin.]<br/>"Hair soaking wet, I want to strip you<br/>Good afternoon, I’m giddy from these faked experiences<br/>I’d be happy with a love just like that scenario<br/>Raise the voltage on the electric chair<br/>I can expose you blindfolded<br/>Good evening, c’mon nightmare<br/>Even if it’s bleached, it’s a love that won’t fade " - Serious Plan by The Pillows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Parts taken from a [Tumblr RP](http://fabulouslyfreshmako.tumblr.com/tagged/anon%20seduction%20meme) with my partner, [Shadyashale](http://shadyashale.tumblr.com), who's the official co-author.  
> Title inspired by [this song](http://youtu.be/TRFQaHgMxQs).

Summer in Republic City promised cloying, sticky heat and street vendors taking advantage of the seasonal weather- ice blocks were cut and delivered all over the boroughs, while wheeled carts doled out frozen treats for prices inflated slightly higher than they would have been, any other time of the year. It was a convenient time for waterbenders, some good samaritans even employing their skills to help their neighbors cool down in their leisure time. A wide-set, middle-aged man with dusky skin and a waist-length braid laughed fondly as he bent the water from a nearby park fountain into a drizzling mist, sending a small group of children excitedly scampering into it’s range.

Why anybody would choose to engage in manual labor and risk heatstroke was beyond Shady Shin, who preferred to lurk in well-shaded and enclosed areas much like a desert reptile. Long naps were usually all he’d be getting around to in this weather, but he found it almost morbidly fascinating to watch Mako service his Satocycle right there in the boiling asphalt of the residential street. It was like watching a repenting monk self-flagellate- a self-imposed form of torture.

Shin came up behind Mako where he was sitting on a wheeled platform dolly, leaned over and quickly pressed an ice cold bottle against the back of his neck.

"Hey," he said, "Are you going to sit out here all day and steam-cook your head in this heat or are y'gonna come in so we can do something interesting? I don't need you leakier than you usually are and at this rate your brain's going to turn to slush."

Mako nearly screeched like a toddler watching it’s favorite toy get ripped in half, but managed little more than a hiss at the frigid sensation right on the nape of his bare neck.

"Was just servicing the bike a little, but yeah… This heat is getting kinda ridiculous, now," he agreed, wiping the sweat from his brow and getting motor oil smeared across his temple. He took a swig from the bottle of ginger ale and tossed a ratcheting socket wrench aside for now, squinting against the sunlight and humidity so thick, it felt like walking face-first into a heavy curtain.

"Have something in mind other than laying around? Not that I’m against that," he laughed, yanking at the tails of the gangster’s shirt when he turned to schlepp back inside the rundown apartment building he occupied (along with it’s own colorful community of doddering octagenarians).

"Ideas, I'm always full of ideas. You're the one that gets to say to all of them until there's only... one."

Shin turned at the tug on his shirt and returned the favor, latching onto the hem of Mako's as he backed slowly up the stairs.

"Everyone's playing mahjong at the park so there's not gonna be anyone wantin' light bulbs screwed in or hanging out on the balcony catching a peek,” he drawled through a knife’s edge of a lurid smile. As he backpedaled slowly up each step, the balled fist tangled up within Mako’s ragged undershirt pulled the moth-eaten fabric taught around his upper torso, straining the frayed hems encircling broad, well-muscled shoulders.

Mako blinked as his eyes adjusted from the near blinding light of the afternoon sun from outside to the pleasantly dark insides of the foyer, cool ceramic tiles set in swirling patterns beneath his feet. He smirked and licked his lips faintly, tasting the residual drops of cold soda from his earlier pause for refreshment.

"Mm, I see your logic… Building up a good sweat’s better for cooling down than anything else," he replied, fingers suddenly working their way through Shin’s belt loops to tug him closer- once they’d reached the higher floors.

He leaned in with a slow sigh, forehead nearly bumping gently against Shin’s as he backed him against the front door and let the elder man work the latch open.

"Good, didn’t wanna have to close the windows on a day like this..." Mako muttered, his breath ghosting over the sloping curve of Shin’s left collarbone. The firebender’s mouth widened into a toothy grin as Shin began to slink backwards. He pressed forward after him, both pairs of their playfully wrestling hands yanking at damp fistfuls of clothing. Mako managed to rip off the gangster’s sleeveless, white and blue bordered shirt and broke more than a few of the hidden hook fastenings in the process- while Shin tugged Mako’s undershirt above and off his head, but was impeded near the end when the sleeves tightened around the younger man’s shoulders and remained stuck like a makeshift bolero vest. Mako didn’t bother pulling it the rest of the way off, settling for shoving his partner up against the now closed door for a messy, heated kiss.

Mako had lunged in at a slight angle and caught him unawares, slanting his mouth over thin, slightly parted lips as Shin’s goatee scraped pleasantly against the side of his own, stubbled chin. He exhaled slowly through his nose and flicked his tongue against the bowed shape of his partner’s upper lip slowly- coaxing a low, throaty noise from the other man. Limber arms snaked beneath Mako’s clothing, flat palms plastering themselves against the smooth, firm lines of his back and planes of warm, damp skin padding the sides of his ribcage. Teeth gently pulled at Mako’s lower lip with a brief, but amused sounding growl that came across more like a snide challenge to his ears.

Shin licked Mako’s mouth from one side to the next, then bottom of his chin to the tip of his upturned nose. Tongued a wet track around the curve of a high cheekbone right to his ear and back down his jawline- down his throat and across a shoulder. A harder suckle and lap against the pulsepoint of his neck had the firebender groaning softly, tilting his head back and hardly putting up any fight against the sudden attention.

Once he'd kicked the door closed behind them, they didn't quite make it beyond the kitchen where he cheerfully tripped Mako and sent them both crashing to the floor. Fingers tangled in greasy hair, Shin nuzzled at a sweaty adam’s apple, then at his armpit. Then he blew a raspberry on Mako's navel as if he were a child. Shin sat up and gave a hearty slap to Mako's belly as if it were a long, pasty drum.

"Don't bother taking a bath until we're done, ey?"

More pushing, wrangling, and Shin’s ridiculous stork legs getting tangled up in Mako’s like a wrench in wheel spokes later, the firebender’s back was starting to get mild rugburn. Shin was wriggling around and nosing him in weird places like an overexcited, lanky dog with a toy, while he just laughed at the ceiling peppered with discolored stains. He tried to get a solid grip on the slippery Triad recruiter and maybe (somehow) magically rid himself of the bottom half to his patched up, dirty canvas coverall.

"Woah, hey- easy on the merchandise…" he only half-complained, glancing up at the elder man with a fond and crooked smile. "Spirits, Shin, you want me to run back outside and get the motor oil?" Deft fingers alternately squeezed at Shin’s bony haunches, then worked his vividly turquoise-dyed silk slacks open.

“Now I’m finally startin’ to get hard, talk dirty to me, babe,” Shin quipped with a sleazy leer, licking the salt from the join between Mako’s neck and shoulder. He pulled back with a manic sort of glee and began yanking the firebender free of each pant leg with all the verve of a stage magician pulling the tablecloth out from under a table setting. Long, bony hands spidered their way back up the bulks of each thigh, casually dragging the pads of his fingers against the slope of Mako’s lower abdomen before slipping beneath the waistband of his underclothes to make those disappear, as well. Down Mako’s abdomen he went, across the scratch of pubes and cock, his bearded chin prickling across tense thighs. He lapped his way back up, following the line of muscle until he came back to Mako’s navel. Took his time with the indentation there and back down to nuzzle at the join of hip and leg.

Mako’s fingers carded through Shin’s hair and rubbed at the back of his neck, nails lightly scratching behind his backs of his ears as though the man perched on his lap was no more than a temporarily entertained feline vying for attention. The slow, attentive ‘grooming’ at his midsection made him shiver and twist against the floor from arousal and an instinctual ticklish sensation curling low in his belly- Mako sighing out a heavy breath and canting his hips when the sensitive space where his pelvic crest protruded was nipped.

"… how the hell does this thing come off?" Mako seriously questioned after shimmying free from his boxer-briefs, tugging at the side of an eye-gougingly electric blue fundoshi wrap. He was flushed and a bit heat-addled from all the foreplay, so he had not a clue where to even start.

Helpfully, Shin oozed further up the length of Mako’s body to straddle his waist. “Meow for me. Kitty wants to play with other kitties,” he said, leisurely tugging at one of the folded knots and twisted fabric of his traditional, ‘manly’ undies.

“Huh...? Uh-” Mako replied in a distracted fashion, running a hand through the now messy spikes of his own hair. He stared back at Shin for a moment, amazed that (somehow) those words could sound entirely normal coming from a man like him. Mako glanced away and scratched at the side of his cheek, trying to get himself in the mindset of playing along.

He leaned forward and darted his tongue against tip of Shin’s nose, then mouthed at his chin, softly grazing his facial hair with his teeth. His face screwed up into a brief wince as both of his cheeks flushed a light red, but then he uttered a soft, interested ‘mrrow’ noise he’d heard stray cats use when approaching for some petting and slowly rubbed the side of his face against the other man’s cheek in an affectionate fashion.

Shin rewarded Mako by dragging his body all over him the way cats often did, skin against skin and nothing else between them. It always amused him, that moment of confusion and then commitment to whatever idiocy Shin dreamed up. That flustered determination did things to Shin, pushed him to even greater heights of idiocy.

“What do you want?” Shin asked, panting. “A bit of tussle? Fencing?” He circled his hips, dragging his cock against Mako’s as if they were- _ahem_ \- duelling swords. They were about the same thickness, but Mako’s was longer. Shin, however, knew what to do with his- though, you wouldn’t know it at the moment. He liked the way that felt, actually, as he lightly bumped and dragged the head of his cock over the shape of Mako’s.

“Y’gotta say. I’ve got lives, but no mind reading.” Shin ducked his head to quickly lick a nipple and circled the darker, thicker flesh with the tip of his tongue.

Framing the side of Shin’s flank with the crook of his knee, Mako dragged the heel of his foot up and down the back of a calf. He circled his arms beneath his partner’s shoulders and scratched red lines down each shoulderblade, lightly clawing down each notch of the other man’s spine.

“You’re giving me too much credit, not everyone’s a-” he paused, sucking at the space leading down to a knobby shoulder and collarbone. “-obnoxious tease, okay...”

He bit down just enough for the elder man to feel a decent amount of pressure and selfishly leave a mark that’d stick around for a few days, tonguing at the light red grooves he left against Shin’s neck. “You actually like to talk, why don’t you give me some positive reinforcement?”

"What's a tease? You're just... surprisingly randy. How was I gonna know you were actually interested?" Shin grunted contrarily, pressing against Mako's mouth. His ankle came up to rub alongside Mako's thigh, completely ignoring the question. Even if he were the sort to jaw about those touchy feely things, trying to express the conflicted emotions Mako continuously gave him would only lead to misunderstanding - and not the fun sort.

Mako flashed a crooked sliver of teeth in a predatory fashion and dragged Shin closer, nosing the gaunt hollow of his cheek. The rough scratch of beard and sideburn against his skin was a pleasant sort of pain as his right arm crooked at the elbow to cradle Shin’s jaw and chin with one calloused hand. Mako’s eyelids fell to half-mast, but he was still staring Shin down with a lazy kind of intensity. The firebender pieced his lips over his partner’s at a  languorous pace- trying to gauge reactions when they surfaced.

The gentle pressure against his mouth, Mako's half-lidded gaze sent a tickle down, way down into his gut where it stewed with his morning tea, and making that sense of conflicted discomfort grow.

_Well, he'd asked for it._

Shin opened his mouth against Mako’s, then dragged his tongue across his teeth to deepen the kiss. This slow and languid pace wasn't what they usually did, but Shin was in a strange mood and some of that telegraphed through the fingertips that traced along Mako's jawline like birds dancing across wire. When they broke apart, Shin snorted, "Since when did I ever make anythin' simple for you? You'd get fat and lazy."

Mako laughed and removed his hands entirely, instead resting them in a makeshift pillow beneath the base of his skull. His hips were rubbing up against Shin’s loins at a rough, but casual pace, then stilled.  
“Say ‘please’...” Mako ordered, while his free hand wandered lower to grope at the gangster’s abdomen, running the edge of a blunt nail up and down the trail of coarse hair leading to Shin’s groin (but keeping his hand generally well away from where he needed friction the most). He eventually just went straight for his nipples, stroking his thumbs against the peaks in little half-circles, before tightening his thumb and forefinger down on the right, now firm stud of thick skin to lightly pull at it.

"I think I already said my piece on that," Shin said distractedly as his laziness warred with a new interest in what the younger man's hands were doing. He let go of Mako's hair to smack at lightly at him, his knuckle catching his ear before he gave up. He slapped his hand down firmly on the hand at his chest, fingers tightening around a thicker wrist as he half-twisted around in Mako's annoyingly firm grip.

"Get over here and gimme sugar, you brat,” Shin growled.

_Close enough._

 


End file.
